Platforms such as naval ships face many asymmetric threats, including anti-ship missiles (ASMs) and other projectiles. Detecting such threats is an important first step toward defending against them. However, there are a number of non-trivial issues associated with detecting these threats.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.